Talking Bob 3: The Man With No Name
This is a continuation of Talking Bob and Talking Bob 2: The Return, if you haven't read those, go read them first. Or just read this and have no clue what is going on. The man emerged from the rubble in the shed. Me and Chandler ran out, slamming the door behind us. We kept running and finally got into the main part of Kidsgrove. We saw a kid and his dad on the wooden playground. We told them there was a man in the shed and that they should probably leave. The dad flipped us off and told us to get lost. If only he knew. The man started chasing us again and we ran over to the rope, hoping he couldn't climb up. When we finally got to the top of the rope and onto the playground we looked down and he was gone. We looked around for him. After about 5 seconds after that we heard the kid and his dad screaming. We ran over right away to where we heard the screaming and I wish we hadn't... The man was laying there mutilated. His right eye was handing out of his head and his stomach was tore apart and there was blood everywhere. We puked at the sight of this. We looked around for the kid who was no where to be found. Then we heard running. The man was running straight towards us. We sprinted off as fast as we could. We could hear him gaining on us. After a few seconds he was right behind us. He swung at my arm with his knife, making a huge gash in it. I nearly fell over in pain but I had to keep running. He sliced again at my other arm. He hit it hard and I got a cut on the right side of my wrist almost to the bone. I screamed in pain and couldn't keep running, so I did the next best thing. I turned around and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He fell over. He had dropped the knife while falling. With all my remaining strength I picked up the knife. I then did something that I will always regret. I stabbed him in the chest, killing him. I felt very bad at first but then I remember what he did to the dad. My cousin called 911 and it was soon over. The police showed up and took Chandler home and an ambulance came and got me. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks, always accompanied by police asking about what had happened. I was very relieved when I got out of the hospital and went over to look at Kidsgrove for some damned reason. I went over to Kidsgrove and to my surprise, it was padlocked. Barb wire was installed on top of the fence. There was also a sign on the door. "Closed until further notice." I didn't care what the sign said, I was getting in to see if anything else had happened. I kicked in the lock which broke very easily. I ran in and ran over to Talking Bob, who was in his spot again. I ran over and spun the handle on him 6 times. I asked what had been going on. His response sent a shiver down my spine. "You all die sometime. You are only human. I am machine. I am immortal..." he then made the loudest screeching noise I have ever heard. So loud... to much to take. My vision was getting blurry. All I saw was black. --Yee4926 (talk) 13:23, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ----